


You Will

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Altar Sex, Bondage, Canon Era, Church Sex, Consensual, M/M, Oral Sex, Poor frustrated Sammy, Religion as a Kink?, Succubus King George, dirty talking, succubus au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: Sam is a priest, Frederick is a succubus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Samuel couldn’t breathe. He was ill-equipped to deal with so many contradicting sensations. There was most pertinently the chill of the rosary tucked against his thigh, the beads biting into his tender skin where they had been wrapped. There was the silk of ribbons binding him shifting along his wrists. There was the graze of worn velvet on his hips, and the weight of himself trapping his cock between the velvet of the altar cloth and his stomach. And finally, there was a slick tongue, too long to be human and too dexterous to be anything holy, searing him from the inside out.

Samuel’s breath came back to him, shocked into his lungs as the tongue curled in a specifically delicious way. Samuel moaned. The demon behind him chuckled, and Sam keened. The tongue took another long pass over his sweetspot, then withdrew. Sam whimpered softly, eyes hazy and mouth feeling although it had been stuffed with cotton.

A decidedly British accent spoke from over his shoulder. “And here I thought a man of the cloth would put up a little bit more of a fight.”

Samuel shuddered, swallowing tightly and taking a moment to gather his wits about him. He was still burning hot with pleasure, his legs trembling just so from the effort it had taken to prevent himself from grinding back against the demon while he ate him out.

“I suppose I should have figured,” continued the demon while he ran a set of perfectly manicured claws up the plane of Sam’s back, drawing another shiver out of him, “that such a pretty little slut couldn’t ever stand up to his vows as a priest.”

Frustrated tears pricked at the corners of Samuel’s eyes, and he bit his lip to prevent from spouting off an insult in the other’s general direction. The demon’s nails paused at the nape of his neck, then curled there. He increased the pressure until he was holding the bishop down by the back of his neck, nails pricking little crescents into his tender skin. Sam made a little sound of protest, and was quickly hushed as the demon rounded the altar, bowing slightly to look him directly in the eye.

“That is what you are, after all. A pretty little _slut_.” The demon punctuated his words with a squeeze to Samuel’s neck, drawing a sharp little hiss out of the bishop.

Sam narrowed his eyes, sniffling a little as his only response. He wasn’t crying because he was upset at being tied up and held down and shoved over his own altar in his own church by the devil himself, but rather because the devil had such a smooth touch and he hadn’t let Samuel cum yet and it _hurt so damn good_.

“I am not.” He finally settled on, shifting his hips uncomfortably. “And I can uphold my vows perfectly fine, thank you very much.”

The demon, all sparkling blue eyes and perfect sharp white teeth and ginger hair, relinquished his grasp on the other’s neck and took a single step back so he could inspect his prey. “Come now, darling.” He purred, his accent honeyed and dripping with that playful attitude he carried so well. “That isn’t how you ask nicely.”

“I’m not asking for anything.” Sam was immensely proud at himself for the singular fact that his voice did not shake when he spoke.

The demon smiled. Samuel briefly thought he was rather pretty when he didn’t look like he was going to eat him alive.

“Oh, but you will, princess. You will.”

Sam couldn’t breathe again.


End file.
